Happy day, Mother
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: En honor a las madres y futuras madres de Fanfiction. Disfruten.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Happy day, Mother - Feliz día, Madre.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Genero: Family.**

* * *

**AU. Crack.**

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: **Hachiko - Es el nombre de un canino japonés, también lo utilizan en uno de mis anime preferidos (Nana).

**En honor a las madres y futuras madres de Fanfiction. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Happy day, Mother.**

Sonrió de manera opaca al estar en ese lugar.

Día de la madre, le hubiera gustado verla, le hubiera gustado correr a sus brazos y gritar lo más alto posible cuanto la amaba.

_Feliz día... Madre. _

Pensó sintiendo sus ojos cristalinos. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho.

Respiró profundo dejando el ramo de Lirios sobre la lápida de **Hyuuga Hana.** Se giró viendo a varias personas visitar otras lápidas, al parecer ella no era la única que no tenía a su madre ese día.

Entonces lo vio.

Se encontraba frente a una lápida, ella sabía muy bien cual.

**Uchiha Mikoto. **La madre de Sasuke, era amiga de su madre, la conoció cuando era pequeña al igual que el Uchiha. Sonrió tristemente.

Ambos habían perdido a sus madres, a sus hermanos, ¿Qué les quedaba?, estaban solos.

Suspiró, caminando en dirección al chico.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Llamó suave temerosa de que este se enojara por su presencia. Él solo la miró sobre su hombro.

Suspiró de nuevo.

- Mi-Mikoto-san estaría feliz p-por verte. - Bajó la mirada al sentir como él se giraba. - Di-Digo... ella... e-estaría orgullosa de ti. - Susurró, se sentía pequeña al estar cerca de él.

- Hmp. - Bufó este. - Tengo hambre. - Levantó la mirada viéndolo sorprendida. Él no estaba molesto, él estaba sonriendo, aunque bueno solo era una media sonrisa. - Muévete Hyuuga. - Mandó empezando a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Se quedó allí, incrédula por lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Sasuke... la estaba invitando a almorzar?

Sonrió sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Se giró hacia la lápida de la difunta Uchiha.

- Feliz día Mikoto-san... Yo... Sasuke-kun es una gran persona, estaría feliz de verlo sonreír como cuando era pequeño. - Sonrió. - Yo... prometo hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

- ¡Hyuuga! - El llamado del chico llamó su atención. Se giró dando una última mirada al nombre de la difunta madre.

- Será un poco difícil así que le pido tenga paciencia, Sasuke-kun... es un Uchiha al fin de cuentas. - Sonrió divertida.

- ¿Qué tanto haces?, he tenido que venir por ti... Tsk, muévete o me voy. - Miró al chico, éste se quedó en silencio al verla sonreír. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó extrañado.

- No estamos solos Sasuke-kun, nunca lo estuvimos.

Él suspiró.

- Eres tan rara Hyuuga. - Se sonrojó, ¿Rara ella?, ¡Qué cruel! - Anda, camina, no tengo todo el día. - Asintió empezando a caminar delante de él.

Sasuke sonrió viendo a la chica.

Él no estaba solo, lo sabía. Tenía a sus amigos, a su familia que aunque ya no se encontraran en este mundo sabía no lo dejarían y también... Estaba la tonta Hyuuga que aunque tratara de ahuyentar esta no se alejaba.

Suspiró. Se estaba resignando, a la final.

Miró hacia atrás. _Feliz día. _Pensó recordando a su madre y también a la de Hinata. _La cuidaré, es como una mascota. _Pensó divertido.

Hinata se detuvo viéndolo de reojo.

- ¿Qué su-sucede? - Preguntó ella.

- Nada. Hachiko-Hyuuga. - Soltó burlón. Ella le miró ofendida.

¿Le estaba colocando apodo de mascota?

_Cambio de opinión Mikoto-san, a su hijo nadie lo soporta. _Pensó molesta siendo sorprendida por la sonrisa del Uchiha.

Sasuke sonreía. Era una sonrisa completa, hermosa.

Se sonrojó, sintió los latidos de su corazón al mil, el viento sopló sacudiendo los cabellos de ambos.

- Vamos, Hinata.

_O tal vez sí._

_Mikoto-san, Mamá, Feliz día. _Pensó sonriendo en el proceso.

Aún era joven y aunque sus madres no estuvieran faltaba mucho por vivir.

Además, ella también quería ser madre. Tal vez el destino la premiara y le diera muchos años de vida, quería hacer lo que sus madres no pudieron.

Sonrió al pensar eso. ¿Cómo sería Sasuke de padre?

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - Preguntó el, viéndole de reojo.

Negó levemente aún con la sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

- Sólo pienso... Sasuke-kun sería un buen padre.

El abrió los ojos.

- ¡T-Tonta!, ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! - Sonrió divertida al ver la vergüenza del Uchiha.

Al parecer el también soñaba con una familia.

_Madre, Mikoto-san, a veces pienso... ¿Como serían mis hijos?, saben... me gustaría ser madre pero... la madre de unos pequeños Uchiha._

* * *

**Bueno primero que todo les deseo un feliz día a las madres, no importan si no lo son puesto que ustedes también deben tener una madre o alguien a quien consideren como una. Espero que el día de ayer la hayan pasado en familia y pues que se hayan divertido ya que como quise resaltar en el drabble: No siempre tendremos a nuestras madres junto a nosotros. Así que si no lo han hecho, acérquense a ella y denle un cálido abrazo puesto que con una pequeña acción como esa pueden hacerlas sonreír.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y ¡Feliz día de la madre!**

_Eyesgray o Lider-sama -.-_


End file.
